Conventional technologies in semiconductor manufacturing processes for OLED devices and the like have employed mechanical measures including robot arms to transport in vacuum the substrate, supporting the weight of and carrying them. The technologies exploiting the mechanical measures, however, are complicated incurring high costs and requiring large space with significant weight and may bring about adverse effects on the devices they produce due to unwanted particles. The mechanical measures aforementioned require a chucking procedure that attaches the substrate to the transporting apparatus. A variety of chucks including vacuum, electrostatic, magnetic type are used in the procedure and the electrostatic chuck, inter alia, in general, lets the substrate be attached to the substrate holder (namely “chuck plate”) by means of electrostatic force and carries them. (Refer to Korea Registered Patent No. 10-1001454, etc.). The electrostatic type, however, also employs mechanical measures subsequent to the chucking procedure, thus the said problem naturally remains unchanged.